Return
by Megera22
Summary: Based after Shift, Drago has to find all the Demon Chi to save Jade from his father, Shendu. Meanwhile, Jade works to save herself from her captor. This becomes a high flying adventure around the world to race against the clock before Drago loses the one he loves most. Rated for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_Hey guys, out of popular request here is a sequel to Shift. I know the first chapter is short, but I wasn't certain how to start this story. I hope you enjoy, and I'll get the next chapter up possibly next week. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jade's been captured and is being used as a hostage." Drago explained to Jackie and James. "I would like you guys to help me find the demon chi to use to save her. Shendu won't give up until he has them."

It had only been one short hour since Drago had the phone call from Shendu. He wanted to save her as soon as possible, even though she could take care of herself, she hadn't tangled with this world's Shendu. And Drago could guarantee that this world was much harder than her own.

"Do you even know where they are?" Jim ask.

Drago had been contemplating this very thing since he got off the phone with his father. "Amber once said she kept them hidden somewhere to protect herself, but I know for sure that it was a lie to invoke fear on the people."

"So where do we begin?" Jackie asked his leader.

The dragon walked over to the map. "I suggest the temples. Their hidden because the worshipers used them to devote themselves to their deities, those being my aunts and uncles. Their all around the world, so we have to get started. The closest one is in New Jersey, for Dai Gui, the Earth Demon." He turned back to the two. "Jim, I need you to create a vessel that will hold all of the chi when we get them. These temples are bound to be rigged with traps so we need to be careful. There may as well be a guardian protecting the chi as well. I'm not certain if they will be there or not, but this is our best lead."

After that, they went to work on getting the chi to save Jade.

* * *

In a secluded area, Jade felt like a caged bird as she watched angrily the large Demon sulk around the room. She laughed slightly.

"You know you're going to lose." She said.

Shendu stopped pacing, then turned to look at her. "Pardon me, but you are currently in a cage, being held against your will, might I add. My son is possibly working his tail off to save you before you're a burnt crisp. And once I get the chi, I will be unstoppable. What exactly is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction." Her grin got on his nerves.

He walked over to her and grabbed the cage she was held it and gave it a harsh shake, causing her to fall to the side and hit her head on the metal bars. She grunted in pain and held the side of her head, hoping that the gentle touch would cause the pain to subside. She glared at the larger dragon with all her might.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, girl but you don't know me." Shendu mocked. "I heard all about your adventure between worlds, and I have to say that your world must have been a paradise compared to this world. I'm not that nice, and I won't hesitate to kill you if you sass me again."

He left, leaving her alone in a dark empty room. Jade was use to this sort of treatment when she had to go through this on assignments, but this time was different. She was genuinely scared for her life, she didn't know this Shendu like her world, but if this place was to be her home, she had to learn all she can about it.

Only moments passed before Shendu entered again holding a tray of food. He opened her prison long enough to place it in there and then locked it again. Now she was confused.

"Even if I'm your captor, I need you healthy enough to keep Drago going." He explained. "I may be tyrannical, but I know what to do in a hostage situation."

Jade looked at the food. Rice, trout, and miso soup. Not that bad of a meal. She hesitantly grabbed it as she kept her eyes on the Dragon, who seemed to be examining her every move. She took the handle of the spoon and sipped the soup a little. To her surprise, it was good. Still very cautious, she slowly ate everything. Returning the tray, Shendu finally left her alone again.

What on earth should she do? She couldn't stay here and do nothing. She had to get out, stop Drago from getting the rest of the chi, and stop Shendu from whatever plan he was doing. But she literally was a caged bird. She was in an overgrown bird cage, and she didn't have an effective plan to get out, yet. She would find a way to get to Drago before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_Sorry for the long wait. I had been very busy with my schedule. I'll update sooner this next time. Thanks for staying with me! Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2

Drago and the others quickly made their way to New Jersey. Urgency filled their every action as they worked to get the chi as fast as they could to save Jade. No one was more worried than Drago, he wouldn't allow his father to win. He would protect Jade, and bring her back home.

"So Drago," James caught his attention. "Where are the other temples?"

The dragon thought for a moment. "We are getting the earth chi at New Jersey because it's the garden state. The immortal item was a flower. The thunder chi will be in Monterey Mexico. The mountain will be in Denver, Colorado. Wind will be in Hong Kong. Moon in New Orleans. The water chi is in Cuba. And finally, the ski chi will be at under Abravanel Hall in Salt Lake City, Utah."

James laughed a little. "It's good to know most of them are on the same continent."

He shrugged slightly. "I'm more worried about the one we currently have to deal with. Each temple has some sort of test that is very difficult to beat." He sigh slightly. "If we fail at any of the temples, we lose Jade."

Jackie cut in. "Jade is a tough girl."

"Well," Drago added. "If I know my dad, and I do, he's nothing like the Shendu in Jade's world. You know how horrible he is because you actually fought him, but she hasn't."

"Better hurry then." James said to the two as they turned their attention back to the road before them.

After an hour or so, they entered the city limits of Trenton, New Jersey. Exiting the car, they followed Drago make his way to the edge of the city. At the edge of the capital city of New Jersey, a wide grassy land close to the border of Pennsylvania. Drago took a quick glance around to find what he was looking for.

"Hey, Drago." James called out. "How did you know about these temples? As well as where they are?"

"My aunts and uncles told me about them and their location when I was young." The dragon said. "They were first for worshiping the demons in my family, then became the holding places of their chi."

James nodded and continued to follow him though the field. Jackie stayed silent as they went through the tall grass. Drago went to the center of the field and summoned his fire before forcing it into the ground below him. There was a small rumble and the greenery disappeared in front of him, showing a stair case leading deep into the earth.

"You want to know something interesting?" James spoke up against, gaining an eye roll from Drago. It went unnoticed. "The earth demon's symbol was really a flower, and the field we just went though was a grass field compared to a flower one. What's with that?"

Drago turned with a glare. "Listen Jimmy. We are currently in a life or death situation. I think this takes more attention than what field we entered the temple is." He growled at the chi wizard, then paused and turned his back to him. "The field use to be flowers until after the city was built. Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's a very stressful situation. We understand your urgency." Jackie said behind the two. "What's the first test?"

Drago stopped in his tracks. "Maybe you two should stay here while I get the chi."

"Why!?" James objected.

"Because if I end up failing the test, you and Jackie will be able to get the chi and continue to save jade." He took a deep breath. "I just want her to be saved, I don't care what happens to me."

"Jade wouldn't appreciate that." Jackie said.

The dragon looked down to the ground. "I know that, but-"

"No," James yelled at him. "We go together. Having all of us there provides better chances than just one person alone. We are going with you Drago, weather you like it or not."

Drago was silent. He just turned away and began to walk back down the stairs. The dark cavern swallowing him whole. The chill of the stone around them made the malice of the temple seem even more cannibalistic as they neared the entrance. The room filled with mystic runes of the demon world.

"What do they say?" James asked.

Drago looked around. "Beware the power of the earth, for everyone who attempts to move the earth gets buried."

"What?" James stuttered. "Buried?"

Drago turned to them. "That's the test."

The room began to shake and crack around them. Large rock from the top of the room began to fall around them. Drago's eyes widened as he watched the world around him crumble. He turned to his companions and yelled at them.

"Take cover!"

* * *

She sighed a heavy breath as she watched her captor work with some sort of machine. She held her knees close to her chest as she tried to stay awake, too afraid to actually sleep. She didn't know what would happen if she ended up sleeping.

"From what I recall from this world's Jade, she was extremely talkative and annoying. I don't know whether to know if you're planning something or if you're dead. That would be troubling for me, because I need you alive long enough to get my demon chi." Shendu said.

Jade glared at him. "I'm not like the Jade of this world. I'm actually able to keep self-control on mystical items. I'm tired of that constantly being compared to her." She whispered the last part.

The demon walked over to her and carefully analyzed her once again. "Your mouth is a little too smart for your good. I'll give you a warning. If you speak like that again, I will make sure you can never speak again."

She puffed her cheeks out and turned her face away from him. The demon hit her cage with his tail when he left, causing her to tumble to her side. She groaned in pain before looking back over to Shendu where he returned to working on the machine.

_I need to get out somehow. _Jade thought. _I'll have to wait until my next meal though._


	3. Chapter 3

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_I know it's short, but I am in a sort of block. I will take suggestions, please help. Thanks for staying with me._

* * *

Chapter 3

Under an intolerable amount of large boulders, all life seemed to be stilled. As all life seemed to be hopeless, a boulder began to crumble and move. As it was pushed out of the way, a groan escaped from the throats of three men. Drago used what was left of his dragon strength to force the smashed part of the building away from them, before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion.

James let out a rough breath as he tried to clear the dirt contaminated air from his face. "So we have to go through those sort of test for how many temples?"

"Seven, including this one." Jackie said.

The chi wizard's head dropped. "Can we survive that?"

"We have to." Drago jumped in. "For Jade."

"I got that," James said slightly annoyed. "I know we are doing this for Jade, but can we really make it through these tests, survive, and get Jade out of the clutches of your father. Who, you said, was gone after the battle that Captain Black died at."

Drago growled and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and held him to the broken wall behind him. Jackie rushed over and worked on pulling Drago away, but couldn't hold back the strength of a Dragon. The dragon's breath came out in hot breaths, close to fire escaping the abyss of anger.

Drago sucked in a breath of air and squeezed his eyes shut. After letting out the breath he stiffly let go of James and dropped his arms. He pulled in another harsh breath and turned to continue through the temple.

"Sorry, James. I just don't like talking about it, especially if Jade's involved." He said with his head slightly turned to them. "Let's get the chi."

With that, he continued though the temple to the center of the massive structure. In the center of the large room stood a pedestal where a Gardenia flower was placed, glowing a purple hue. Drago walked to it and picked it up from its resting place. The flower was placed into its case that James had made and was put away in the backpack they had brought.

"One down six to go." Jackie said.

"The next one will be in New Orleans, the Lotus." The dragon said to his companions.

"Lotus," James said contemplating.

Drago started to growl again. "Don't do it."

James continued. "New Orleans doesn't have any Lotus.' They have Lilies."

"James!" Jackie called, catching his attention. "You are not helping the situation. Drago is already on the end of his rope."

Drago was already breathing heavily and trying to prevent any violent actions. He bit the bottom of his lip and continued to walk out the destroyed building. He looked up to the sky as soon as he was outside.

"Wait for me Jade." He begged. "Wait for me."

* * *

Jade held her knee's close and glared at the dragon before her. She was starving, thanks to her captor deciding that one meal a day was enough. Though the meal was good, it wasn't a lot. She would have to make it work.

Finally, the time came for her small meal. She was served the same as before. Just what she needed. As Shendu opened the cage, he placed the food in front of her, allowing her to take her chance. Using her foot, she lifted the bowl of steaming hot miso soup and kicked it into his eyes. He let out a roar of pain and fell back, giving Jade the chance to leave the unlocked cage.

She jumped out and used her leg to trip the large demon before she made a break for it to the door. She sprinted as fast as she could, but in the end couldn't flee from the dragon. Shendu grabbed hold of one of her legs and lifted her into the air.

"That will pay you dearly, girl." He said through squinted eyes, where the scales began to change color from the scalding liquid. "You should have waited for your dear Drago to save you before attacking like that. Now you will pay for it."

He walked back over to the cage and threw her in harshly, giving her several more bruises for her collection. Shendu closed and locked the cage before turning away from her. She pulled herself up and groaned in pain from the beating she took.

_Plan A was a dud. _She thought. _Now, what's plan B?_


	4. Chapter 4

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_Here's another chapter, I would like to thank my family for helping me with coming up with a brilliant idea to move this story forward. Thanks, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Two long and intolerable days passed, and the night gave the dark damp glow into the dark basement where Shendu finally finished the spell that he needed. He lifted the vial of green powder and looked at the contents closely. This should do the job. The demon's red eyes went over to the girl he held captive. She was asleep on the far side of the cage, leaning against the bars of the cage.

Poring some of the green powder in his hand, he walked over closer to his hostage. Shendu lifted his hand and blew the contents into the cage and onto Jade. The powder sparkled as it touched her and dissolved. No change was detectable until her nails turned to a jade green.

Shendu smiled at the results and went back to his table to make the second part of the spell. He began to mix the essential ingredients until the girl's phone began to ring. He picked up the small phone and held it to the side of his head.

"It's too early for you to have all my chi, Drago."

Drago answered promptly. "We're on our way to get the Moon chi." He paused. "Please, let me talk to Jade."

"Why should I allow you to talk to your girlfriend? Ever since you met this human, you've grown weak. I'm disappointed." The demon growled.

"You're a freaking hypocrite." Drago's voice growled back. "My mother was human. We'll just say that I'm following in your footsteps. Let me talk to her."

"I know of Hippocrates, and I have nothing to do with the Greeks." The large dragon retorted.

Shendu growled in his throat and hit the cage with his tail. Jade jerked awake and looked over to the demon with aggression. He placed the phone through the cage and allowed Jade to take it. She went to place it to her ear until she paused when she saw her green finger nails. She ignored it and went on to speaking with Drago.

"Hey, Drago." She said with a slight smile.

His voice came through in the same loving tone through the phone. "How are you doing, Jade?"

"I'm fine, a few bumps and bruises, but fine nonetheless."

"He hasn't," He paused slightly. "Done anything to you, has he?"

"No." The Chinese girl said as she tapped her fingernails on the cage, hearing a ring like a bell when she did.

"We're going to get the Lotus right now, we're working as fast as we can to get you out safely. I promise." Drago said with concern.

Jade huffed a little. "Why are you fulfilling his ransom plans?" she stated as she continued to tap her nails against the cage. "What makes you think he's only going to do this once? Because of you getting the Chi, he may kidnap me again just to get another thing from you, ever thought of that?"

"Trust me, Jade." She heard him breath. "We have a plan that will prevent him from doing anything with the chi and send him back to the demon realm."

It was then she realized the unusual ring of the cage to her nails tapping. She brought her free hand up and tapped her green nails together. They rang like a bell. Her eye widened as she looked at the newly colored shielding. She squinted her eyes and looked closely.

"Jade?" Drago's voice came through the phone, but she didn't answer.

Jade continued to look at her nails until she found what she was looking for. A darker vain through the green that ran through the nail as if it was a living creature.

"Jade?"

"No," she whispered.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

Shendu walked over quickly and grabbed the phone. "Time's up."

"Wait, what's going on, Jade. Jade!" Drago's voice continued to speak through his phone.

* * *

Drago waited patiently as he listed to Jade speak. A long pause caught his attention as he waited for Jade to continue talking to him. He took a risk by calling and speaking to her, but he needed to hear her.

"Jade?"

Still the silence continued as he tried to gain her attention.

"Jade?"

He heard her whisper. "No."

That made him worry. "Jade, what's wrong?"

His father's voice cut in quickly. "Time's up." And Drago figured he took the phone away from Jade.

"Wait, what's going on, Jade. Jade!" he yelled at the phone, gaining the worried looks of his companions in the car.

In the distance, through the cellular devise, he heard Jade call out to him.

"Drago, Shendu must have cast a spell on me while I was asleep." She yelled as a struggle was being held through the phone.

"What?!"

"I'm turning into-"

The line was cut off. Shendu got hold of the phone and hung up before Jade could tell the whole thing. She was turning into what? Drago didn't want to find out, but this just made the time table move faster. He had to save Jade before she was gone forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_Here's another chapter, sorry for the wait. Thank you for staying with me through all this time. I'll try to write more often._

* * *

Chapter 5

Finally, after several long days, Drago and his team made it to New Orleans to get the Lotus. The young dragon lead them though the bayou straight to the hidden temple. After about two hours of walking they entered the temple.

"Hey Drago," James turned to him. "What do the writings say on the wall this time?"

His red eyes scanned the walls as he read. "The moon may be far, but there is danger similar to its might. There's some more here…but it's hard to make out, give me a minute."

"Do you smell…" James sniffed. "Almond?"

"Don't bring in any flames?' Drago was totally confused.

Jackie jumped at what they said. "Drago, get out of here right now! This place is filled with Hydrogen gas."

"How do you know?" the chi wizard asked.

The former archeologist explained. "Not only does it say on the temple wall, but Hydrogen has an almond sort of smell to it. Drago get out. You could accidentally light us up."

Drago was stiff, he wanted to help them, not be a liability. He looked to both of them with concern.

"We'll get the chi. there's enough oxygen in here to allow us to go in and get out without having major problems, just get out of here before this place becomes a fire ball."

Drago reluctantly agreed and walked out of the massive structure. He waited impatiently as he paced outside the door. His hand kept dropping to his pocket, where his cell was, wanting to call and try to talk to her once more. Every moment without her became more agonizing by the minute. Why did this have to happen? If only he was with her during that time, he would have protected her from his corrupted father.

"We got it!" James said as he ran out with Jackie, holding the container with the chi. "Were to next?"

"Mexico."

Jackie looked down to the ground in thought. "Why are we doing this?"

The question caught the demon and wizard off guard. They knew why they were doing this, why was Jackie asking this now.

"We have fought against Shendu and won before. Why are we going through this? Just because he has Jade in his clutches? She can take care of herself. Why are we going on a wild goose chase just because he has her currently trapped?" Chan kept questioning them.

Drago was on edge, he didn't care if he was right next to a Hydrogen filled building, how dare he talk like that about her? He dashed over to him and grabbed his collar.

"You know why we are doing this. Jade will die if we don't get the chi for that son of a-"

"Watch your mouth, Drago. Foul language doesn't help the current situation." Jackie was strangely calm with a claw to his neck. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't be the best idea to go around the globe to get some mystical stuff when we are strong enough to take him out."

Drago almost had flames spouting from his mouth. "We don't have a clue to where he is."

"I could find him." James spoke up catching both of their attention. "I could create a locator and use your DNA to find him. It may take some time, but we better get back to base as fast as we can."

"We're going to get Jade back." Jackie said to Drago, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back."

* * *

Jade sat in her cage again examining her fingers, the green had spread from her nails to the actual skin of her fingers. She actually kicked off her shoes long enough to see the same process happening to her feet. It was a slow process but she was able to tell it was happening. Before she knew it, something was falling onto the cage and slipping through to her. She jumped and looked up to see Shendu poring a powder to the top of the cage.

"Another transformation spell?" She glared at him.

His tongue flicked out for a second. "This one won't affect you, stupid girl. This one only affects the cage."

Before she could ask him what it would do, she began to feel the cage move. It shrunk. What is this? She panicked and jumped to hold the sides of the cage.

"In a short while, not only will you be solid rock but you will be crushed by the cage shortly after words. All my problems with the Chan's and my son will be over." The large demon said to her with malice. "And there's one more thing. There's no reverse spell for your little transformation."

Jade's eyes widened with fear. She was going to be stuck like this. She had to get out of there fast or she would be a vain of jade in a metal structure.


	6. Chapter 6

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_I am sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. I will try to get another up soon. Writers block is killer. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 6

It took Drago and the rest of the group about three days to get back to the new Section 13. The dragon was still stuck on the thought of what Jade was trying to say before she was abruptly cut off by his father. What was she turning into? What on earth had his father done to her?

Once the car was parked, Drago bolted out and began the necessary preparations for the upcoming battle. He didn't know exactly what he needed, but he knew for sure that he would need some form of magic to protect himself. The Drago from the other world knew Chi magic beyond from what he knew. Uncle only was able to teach him how to control his fire chi before his death.

James came in shortly after. "Hey Drago, what spell do I use to remove Shendu's fire chi?"

"He doesn't have his fire chi. Uncle removed it during the battle with him several years ago. But I believe that he has self-taught how to use magic. We need to be ready to fight fire with fire, so to speak."

James nodded and stayed silent after that. Taking that chance, Drago walked away from his teammate, still completely lost on what to do. Jade's life was at risk and he only had, from what he could tell, a few days. What on this blue earth was he to do to save her. He had no clue where she was, and it would take several days to finally come up with a way to find her.

_Dang it!_ He shouted in his mind trying to find out what she was going to tell him before being abruptly cut off. _What were you turning into Jade? What?_

His mind was so preoccupied that he stumbled into another person, knocking them to the ground. The dragon blinked and looked down to the fallen comrade.

"Sorry, Zack." He said as he held out a clawed hand to help him up from the floor.

Zack, a former soldier of Amber, chuckled as he took Drago's hand. "It is partially my fault. If I wasn't just running to my destination without looking out, then I deserve the fall."

He was trying to lift Drago's spirits, but sadly it was not working. The dragon smiled slightly but sorrow still filled his eyes. Things were hard without his Jade, he couldn't do much for Section 13 and for his country. Jade was the best for these jobs.

Zack sighed. "Listen, Drago, your current situation isn't going to get any better with your attitude as low as the bottom of the Mariana Trench. Be a little optimistic that this plan Jackie is coming up with will work."

Drago let out a small laugh. "Alright. Thanks Zack."

The scaled demon turned and walked away from the soldier and thought over the situation once more. The last battle with Shendu cost them dearly, the life of the former boss of Section 13. If everything wasn't so broken from the tyrannical rule of Amber, things might have been different. Come to think of it, if Amber hadn't taken over like that he wouldn't have met the Jade he knows and loves. He wasn't certain which life would have been better. A peaceful world, where he would have stayed in his relationship with Amber, or a broken world, where he met a woman he grew to care and love.

_Why am I doubting myself? I wouldn't want a world without Jade. _He explained to himself as he continued to wander through the new base. He passed by Jade's room and paused slightly. Looking in, he saw her cluttered desk where she had put most of her work for both the base and the political system. Something stood out to him as he scanned the papers. A small box that seemed very out of place from the rest of the view.

Curiosity got the better of him as he grabbed the box and opened it. His eyes widened at the discovery of what it was. A paper. Yes, a simple paper, but with an inscription on it, one he did not know. He held it close and ran to find James.

Finally, he made it to James' work room and saw the young wizard.

"Whoa, Drago, where's the fire?"

He staggered to say the words through his panting breath. "What is this inscription?"

Drago held out the hand that held the paper as he leaned against the door. James, in a confused state, walked over and grabbed the paper. His eyes scanned it and also widened as he found out what it was.

"This is a spell that did not exist in our chi magic." He explained with delight. "Jade must have brought it over with her when she came back, or she wrote it down herself when she got here. She must have known that we would have to deal this this sort of situation sooner or later. Oh man, this is brilliant, just magnificent. Do you know what this is?!"

Drago gave a slight glare mixed with confusion as he listed to James rant about the spell. "No, I don't know chi magic. What is it?"

"It's a spell that will summon a portal to banish demons back to their world."

It clicked in Drago's mind. "What?"

James continued. "You know that when the demon portal opens, it's only when there is a lunar eclipse during a full moon on the summer solstice. So very rare. And even then, it is very hard to find the portal in the demon world, so practically no demons have come through."

"Except my father, in the more recent time."

"The others got through at least once to have temples," James continued. "But eventually they were forced back to their own world, thus the immoral objects. This spell is basically the same thing those heroes used to banish the demons back to their world. Once banished, it is impossible for them to come back through."

"We can do the same to Shendu, and save Jade!" Drago was in high hopes when he listened to the news. "We have a way to end this war for good! How's that locator spell coming?"

"I just need some of your DNA and within a few days, we will know where Shendu is."

Drago easily pulled of one of his scales and gave it to James to use for his spell. Now he had a reason to hope for the safe return of Jade.

* * *

While Drago and James were discussing the spell, Jade was trying to use one of the chopsticks provided for her meal to unlock the cage. Meals had been changed once again to be a very small portion once every three days. She was weak, but not completely useless.

A small click, made Jade smile widely as she lifted the lock and opened the door as silently as possible. She jumped out and stealthily made her way out the room. Her movements were slower thanks to the transformation spreading to her upper arms.

_Now this is a problem._ She thought as she realized she didn't know the layout of the building she was in. She didn't know where her exit was.

"And what are you planning on doing?" Shendu's voice echoed through the room.

Jade jumped and looked behind her to see the large demon behind her. His eyes glowed with rage as he caught her trying to escape once again.

"When will you learn that you will not be able to escape?" he grabbed her with his hand and lifted her into the air. "It looks like I will have to make it so you cannot escape."

As she struggled to get out of his grip, he grabbed her right arm and jerked it to the side harshly, causing a loud pop to enter the room and Jade's scream of agony to follow. Shendu released her arm and carried her back to the cage. His growl entered the area as he found the cage had grown too small for him to place her. He continued to walk and found a chain and looped it around a ring and clamped it close around her ankle. He dropped her harshly to the ground and left without another word.

Jade slid to the ground and held her throbbing dislocated arm. She couldn't easily escape with an arm that is completely useless. She would just have to deal with the pain, and wait for Drago to come help her.

Her stomach growled, she wouldn't be surprised if her meals ceased to come because of her actions. She was already weak from the small amount of food she had been given, but now she would starve through the waiting of Drago to bring the chi. What was she going to do to survive?


	7. Chapter 7

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_Now I have to ask. I'm almost at the ending with this story, would my readers like another story following this series? Or would you like me to end it with this story? Also would anyone like to read a story dealing with Amber in Jade's world? Please let me know in the comments._

* * *

Chapter 7

"I found them!" James finally exclaimed a day after the events of finding the spell.

"Perfect. Where are they?" Drago jumped over some boxes to stand next to his team mate as he waited for the information.

James hesitated.

"What?" Drago asked as his patience began to run out.

"Their back at Valmont's old company." He finally admitted, gaining Drago's stunned look.

The dragon pinched his lips together as he thought about his past at that forsaken place. His father had brutally tortured him to make him the demon he should have been. He had gained several scars from him, and that's where he grew to hate him. That's where he chose to run away and seek help from Jackie and Amber.

"Very well." He finally answered. "Let's go save Jade."

* * *

Jade was correct, because of her actions she was now going without meals. She felt weak and helpless. It didn't help that she couldn't pop her shoulder back into place on her own. Her limbs were now heavy and pulling on her hips and shoulders, causing them to throb in pain. She looked down to her right shoulder and watched as the jade slowly spread closer to her chest. She didn't know how much longer she had.

She took in a harsh breath as the throbbing in her shoulder increased. One thing that did make her grateful about this spell is it allowed her to move even as stone. She had no clue where her captor was at the moment, and she didn't care. All her hope about escaping was lost, and it would take Drago weeks to months on finding the chi.

_Dang it, Drago! _She screamed in her mind. _Why are you even following the orders from a psychopath like him! This is just proving that you will do anything to save me._

She let out a sigh as her amber eyes gazed to the door beside her. _I'm not worth this. You shouldn't worry about me like this. You should just take care of your world and people._

"Jade." She thought she heard a whisper but only passed it as her mind playing tricks on her. "Jade!"

The whisper came again, this time more persistent and more urgent. She looked around, hopeful for a moment but found nothing. Confusion came across her face as she continued to search the area.

A hand brushed her shoulder, but she looked and found nothing there. She finally admitted to herself that her sanity was failing her. There was no way she was going to get out.

"Come on, Jade." The voice was in her ear now. "Don't give up on me now."

She heard the chain on her ankle fall to the ground. Now she knew for sure that she wasn't imagining things. She still felt the hand on her shoulder as she looked to where they would have been. She kept her eyes on the area as soon enough a familiar face faded into existence.

"Drago?" her heart leapt with joy.

"Hey," he smiled at her sweetly as he let his claws caress her cheek. His smile faltered when he looked at her closely.

She was thinner since the last time he saw her. His gentle caress moved to cup her cheek as he watched her seem to fall weakly back to the wall. He also noticed that her arm hung limply to her side. There he finally got the answer he had been asking for days. Her hands were literally green and cold as stone.

"What did he do to you?" his eye glowed red with fury.

"Long story short, he cursed me with a spell that turns me into Jade. It's irreversible, and because I tried to escape he dislocated my arm." She explained as simply as she could.

"How recent?" his voice was filled with venom.

"The arm was yesterday. The spell was maybe about a week ago, I lost count of the days." She looked aside ashamed of herself.

He moved silently to her right side as he placed his hands on her arm. "This may hurt a bit."

Before truly giving her warning, he quickly shifted her arm and a pop filled the room. She let out a grunt of pain, but the pain she now suffered wasn't as bad as it had been before. The next thing she knew, she was carefully being lifted and helped across the room.

"We were able to find you because of my DNA matching Shendu's. He isn't here right now, but we don't want to take any chances."

Jade nodded as he led her out of the building. He continued. "James was able to figure out that spell you wrote down. We've set a trap so when Shendu comes we will banish him permanently to the Demon realm. He was also able to use a spell to give me a limited amount of time of invisibility, just in case _he _showed up again."

"Thank you." She whispered as they continued out the door to a bare field that use to be the parking lot to the company.

"It's about time." A snake like voice entered the area. "Now Drago, you wouldn't think that I would find out your plan to come save her."

"Shendu." Drago said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, and about your plans for banishing me to the Demon realm? Your friends are a little tied up at the moment." The larger demon held up his hand and showed Jackie and James tied together with a rope. "Now you either get back to finding my chi, or your team mates and your girl will get it."

"Don't listen to him, Drago. He's just trying to manipulate you." Jackie shouted to him. "Just get Jade out of here, don't worry about us."

Drago stared at them wide eyed as he tried to figure out a way to save them all. What was he to do? He looked to Jade who kept looking at him, then down to his belt. He took a quick glance down and saw the small throwing stars he kept.

He looked to her again and gave a small nod. Agreeing to the plan. Quickly he let her go and threw the stars cutting the rope, freeing his team.

The battle had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we go! Sadly, this is the last chapter of Return. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 8

Drago was quickly thrown against a wall. He grunted at the pain he had and slid to the ground, landing on his hands and knees. Jackie was working his best to keep Shendu's attention on him while James tried to compensate for the lack of time for the banishing spell.

Jade ran over to Drago and helped him up. She kept a hand on his chest and he held it close. He let out a harsh breath as he spoke.

"I don't know what to do. He was supposed to be gone. I'm sorry Jade." He had failed.

Jade quickly snapped him out of his thoughts by wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're trying, that's all I ask. I'll help with the attack. Just protect James long enough for him to cast the spell."

"No," Drago grabbed her arm before she walked off. "You're too weak from lack of food, and you won't be as affective with half your body being made of jade."

She glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"I don't want you hurt, please, find someplace safe and wait until we are done. I'm certain James can find a chance to make the spell." He explained. He held her shoulders trying to emphasis his need of her to stay there.

She disagreed with him but didn't argue. She was weak because of how the hostage situation went, and her arms and legs were heavy. She went to move a moment, but she noticed it was much harder. She placed her jade hand on her hip and felt nothing. The curse had spread to her torso and now it was extremely hard to move.

A loud sound caught her attention from her stone like form. She watched as Drago was thrown back, breaking through a window. Without paying attention to her changing body. Jade ran towards the area Drago was thrown. She made it there with little time and saw him lying on the ground surrounded by glass. The scene before her broke her heart.

Drago had gotten several deep lacerations from the glass. And his blood started to mix with the shards. Jade ran over to him and gently held him up to see the extent of his wounds. There was a large piece of glass in is back. Jade placed her had on it and quickly pulled it down to prevent any other damage. She had to act fast. She used all her strength to help him up and take him to where she could quickly bind his wounds to the best of her extent.

She cursed at herself. Having no feeling in her hands made it infinitely harder to work. She did what she could to stop the bleeding, but luckily he would heal fast.

There was a loud bang which caused Jade to run to the window. Jackie and James were still working on defeating Shendu.

_That's it! _She thought. Making a quick apology to Drago with her heart, she ran out to help. She jumped up in the air and used the momentum to kick the large Demon in the chest, sending him sliding a few feet.

"Jade!" Jackie called.

"Not now!" She retorted, "Right now we need to focus on this."

The battle continued, giving James enough time to focus on the spell. He started his incantation right wen Jade was thrown to the side, getting caught by a now conscious Drago.

"I thought I told you…"

"I know, but you were down for the count for a moment and they needed help. If I didn't do anything they would be dead."

Drago didn't say anything, but he did push her out of the way in time for when Shendu's tail whipped around and hit him in the side, causing him to fly into a nearby wall. He groaned and fell to the ground, unable to get up again.

Just seconds passed as the wind began to pick up from the portal being formed behind Shendu. He let out a growl of anger as he resisted the pulling force of the spell. He slowly began to walk away from the portal, each step being harder than the last. He began to slide back but the demon continued to resist.

Jade was next to Drago, protecting him from anything that might come. The spell wasn't enough though. He needed to be forced in, in some way. A thought came to the heroine's mind, and Drago wouldn't like it. She looked over to him, his glare trained on his father who was refusing to be pulled into the demon world. He held onto her hand with a grip that would have been near beyond painful, but Jade could feel nothing except the pressure.

She took her free hand and placed it on his cheek, making him look at her. His angry eyes changed once they landed on her. She pressed her lips to his in a desperate plea. After parting, confusion and longing became the emotions controlling his life at the moment. Before he could react, she was up and running towards Shendu.

"Jade!" He called but fell after the pain that racked his body prevented from moving to stop her.

She didn't listen to the protests of Drago and the rest of the team as she jumped up and twisted in the air and use the force of both her legs to hit the large dragon square in the chest, giving the final shove into the portal. One thing was wrong with the plan though, it was a sacrifice mission for Jade.

The portal closed, both Shendu and Jade missing from the scene. James, Jackie, and Drago stared at the position Jade once was at. They were silent in complete shock as the fact that she was gone.

"No." Drago whispered, he stood once again but collapsed once more. He took all his strength to finally stand and semi run over to where she was. He stared at the spot where she was before the portal closed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and turn and grab James by the shoulders.

"Tell me we can get her back." He begged.

James was shaken by the sudden question before he answered. "The spell is a binding banishment. I can't bring her back."

Drago dropped James in defeat. _She's gone. _He stared at the ground and tried to hold in his emotions, but he fell to his knees and let out a cry of anguish as tears began to flow from his eyes. After moments he looked to James again with determination again.

"Open the portal and send me in." he glared at the situation.

Jackie jumped in. "I can't let that happen. You won't ever make it out again."

"I'll take my chances. There's a likelihood that Jade's still alive. If I can find her in that hell hole, I'll take her to the library and we could possibly find a way to get out, and stop her curse." He explained quickly, "Now do it!"

To be continued…

* * *

_Dang! Looks like another story is coming! Sorry to say that it will take a while to actually get to the third, and final, story of Drago and Jade in the Shift series. I promised my other readers I would continue my Princess Tutu Fanfic I wrote a while ago. If you want to, you can follow the other stories I'm writing and posting as I go. That way you don't miss any of the action coming from my mind. Hopefully I'll get to the third book, but I have to finish one more Fanfic before I do. Thank you for reading, and I'll let you know when the continuation come out._


End file.
